Majka: Years Later
by Maria rainbow
Summary: [Based on the TV Series Spadla z oblakov (She Came Out of the Blue Sky) and includes references to the book "Spadla z nebe" the TV Series based on.] Years later, as every year, Majka comes back to the Earth. A lot has happened in her and for her, her old friends work and have a little free time even in Summer. But fate stored something for Majka. F/F


Majka, the beautiful half-robot, half-human from the planet Gurun has never deceived her friends. She came back to the Earth every following year after the first faithful Summer visit.

Majka, like all the creatures on Gurun, doesn't need food as 'fuel'. She needs a battery. The more powerful it is, the more wonderful things she can do. For instance, lifting a flying machine created by boys that was full of her friends. Or, for example, one of the boys wanted to try Turkish sweets, and the next year Majka granted his wish. Their trave took a couple of minutes despite they were in Slovakia, not near Turkey.

Every time Majka came back to Gurun, she shared less and less information. After her five visit to the Earth nobody could make Majka tell anything new she had seen or known.

XXX

Every visit to the Earth changed something in Majka, but it was barely noticeable even for her. But she was unable not to notice growing skin. 'I'm becoming an Earthling,' Majka thought. She cried for the first time in her life. Tears were another sign of an Earthling.

Authorities on Gurun let her live where she wanted. She could fly from one planet to another whenever she would like. The system Felix—that was a rocket in fact—was ready any time she would please.

Gurun scientists finally made a battery that never loses its power no matter what the creature does.

Majka made a decision for herself. 'I want to stay on the Earth. Maybe I'll come back to Gurun, or I will be a guest here from time to time, but it feels like the best decision now.'

Majka didn't wait the Summer to come. What was it for? Besides, she came to the Earth in November once.

'To byl maj' (It was May), Majka started singing Polish song that was one of her favourites. It was the first day of May on the Earth when the half human headed to another planet.

XXX

It was July, Majka had already had a job and own flat. She did everything very quickly, but not too quickly to not make her colleagues question her huge speed. She had done thrice more than an average worker could do there, and she was allowed to have holidays during a month and a half till September.

Majka was 30 years old, and she was more similar to a human than she had ever been.

XXX

Berta had recently turned 15. She was mid height, had dark rather short dark brown hair and grey eyes. The girl decided to go for a walk.

She didn't know how long she had been outside. The day was warm, and she had a lot of time for it was July and she was free.

Suddenly Berta felt she had almost glued to the ground. Right there a very beautiful woman was walking towards her.

Majka noticed the girl and something clicked. She had no idea what it was, but she felt the need to talk to the girl. She wanted to try to be her friend. No more males except part of her old friends who were children when they met.

'Hello, I'm Majka.'

At first, the girl couldn't say a word. It felt unbelievable. Who is she that such a woman's talking to her?

'H-helo, pani Majka,' the girl said finally.

'Oh no, call me Majka, please. I'm not even pani.'

'Miss? Fräulein?'

'No, no,' the girl was stopped. 'I have no one of these, no matter how long the list is. 'Let's sit down,' Majka suggested, and they went to the nearest bench.

'What's your name?'

'Berta.'

'I like it,' the woman commented genuine.

Majka told Berta everything about her first visit to the Earth, but she tried her story to be not very detailed, or it would be too long.

'The only thing I lacked was feelings. No chip or battery can teach you things like how to distinguish good and bad, long and short, how to understand jokes and laugh after you've heard one. I don't even say about feelings.'

The woman told a joke that was a mathematical problem about berries she was told on the first visit to the Earth. Berta didn't laugh.

'Majka, we have at least one thing in common. We're not laughing very easy. It has to be something that really worth it.'

The whole story took about ten minutes.

'I would never say you're a half-robot.'

'I can give you a proof. For example, stroke my hair until you come upon an almost flat button.' Majka didn't said where the button was situated deliberately. She had sudden urge to be caressed by Berta.

The woman almost moaned. Yes, despite she was born a half-robot, her body told her she turned into a woman.

Berta found the button, but she didn't want to stop caressing. 'Can I find another example?' The girl asked shyly.

'Maybe, one day, you'll see all of them, but not now,' Majka thought. 'I don't think I'll let you explore private parts of my body,' the woman replied half-joking. Two places were really private.

Majka put her hand above Berta's at the back of her head and stroked. It was the girl's turn to not let herself moaning.

'Better?' The woman looked in the girl's face.

'Thank you.'

Berta couldn't think about anything else except the thing she was going to do. She half laid the way her head was in Majka's lap.

'Can you explain me what you've done?' The woman asked, but tone of her voice made the sentence sound like flirt almost.

'I-um. . .'

'Please, relax.' Majka could take or refuse the opportunity to caress Berta. She wanted this as much as the girl.

'I don't want it to stop,' Majka and Berta thought.

''Mmm. . . yes.' The girl didn't realise that she mumbled something.

Majka was very content.

They were taking for a long time, and they told everything about themselves, except one thing. Berta almost didn't see Majka's skin.

They decided to meet the following day at the same place at 12 P.M. Neither could wait the new day to come.

Before parting, Majka and Berta hugged each other tightly.

XXX

Berta wanted to run to the place of their meeting, but she didn't want Majka saw her short of breath.

'Hi,' Majka and Berta greeted each other.

'Only "hi"?' The woman asked. It sounded like flirt.

'As you wish.' The girl suppressed urge to kiss Majka on the lips, but she hugged her tightly, and she stroked her back a few moments.

'I love this.'

'I was determined to have this result.' Berta was no longer shy when she was with Majka.

'I have an idea. Do you want to stroke my hair while I'll be lying like you yesterday?'

'Really?' It was more than Berta could wish for now, except a kiss, of course.

'Mmm. . . yes,' Majka murmured feeling Berta's gentle hands stroking her hair.

'Is it really so good?'

'It's wonderful, and besides my reaction is copy of yours.'

'But . . . How? I didn't say anything.'

'Oh, no, your eyes were shut, and you mumbled this. That a couple of moments was priceless.'

'Judging by your words, that main boy liked you a lot. What's about you?' Berta asked in a couple of minutes.

'I didn't even loved Katka, one of those children,' Majka started. Berta felt tension suddenly. Her wish couldn't come true, could it? 'Karel was my best friend, and he was in love with me. He's the one who found me and the whole story I told you about. Later I said him that he has no chances. Not even because I'm a half-robot, but because it wouldn't happen even if I were an Earthling. "Don't worry", I added. "No male has chances. You're my best friend, and it will be as long as you want." I suppose his feelings faded. What else could mean his then girlfriend who became his wife later? He found her within a year after I had said him that he had no chances.'

'Does anybody have a chance? I mean if you met a girl.'

'Of course, yes,' Majka replied, looking in Berta's face.

'How did you know you don't like males, but love females?'

'I read about Martina Navratilova, and I understood if I ever want to stay on the Earth and be with somebody I can be with a girl or a woman. I was attracted to females. I couldn't help myself. But who needs help when you have a chance to find a beautiful female some day and call her yours mutually?'

'Please, don't tease me.' It sounded as if the girl talked about the situation in general, but she meant their friendship that would be probably nothing more. 'Please, dearest Majka, don't tease me. I'm the person who would do a lot to be able to call your mine mutually.'

'Nobody knows what fate stored.'

'This is one thing I would like to know.'

'What can you name as "too soon"?'

'Well, when a person visits somebody, and she or he asks about food at once, or when two people have only met and one proposes.' In fact, Berta was close to propose, but she was too shy to even talk in the very beginning.

'So I suppose my idea about you coming to my flat on the second day of our friendship is not too soon.'

'You really mean this?'

'Of course, I do. Besides, each of us has a secret we'd like to share.

'I? A secret?'

'Yes, you'll know everything when time comes. Let's go.'

XXX

Soon they were at Majka's.

'No, I was wrong, I have two secrets, but in fact one of them is part of our common secret.'

'You know? Please, Majka, tell me.'

'All right, just stay here, and listen. Our meeting seemed unbelievable. Most of the time I couldn't believe you were near me. The way you look at me, your shyly request to search another proof of me being a robot, and especially your caresses, hugs and your happy reaction to my caresses show much more than you can tell me. I know you love me. I need to add something about myself, but you should give me your hand, or I afraid you can fall.

The girl took Majka by hand gladly.

'I love you too.' The woman embraced the girl.

'You're the most amazing woman I've ever met.'

'We wanted it for some time', Majka said and kissed Berta on the lips. A few moments later the girl replied to the kiss.

'I don't think it's bad for the first kiss, mine I mean.'

'Majka, it was amazing. It was my first kiss too.'

'In this case, how about another one?'

At this time, Berta was pressed to the wall and she put her hand under Majka's long sleeved garment. 'So smooth,' she commented after they had finally finished their long kiss.

'Now you know all my secrets. You're the first who touched my skin. It started to grow very slowly only about ten years ago and it's thin still. It's the effect of being on the Earth.'

'You don't regret it, do you?' Berta asked, pressing Majka even closely to herself.

'How can I regret it when such a wonderful girl caresses my very own skin? I had things to regret about, but being with you is more than I could wish for. We'll be together forever until the very end, my dearest girlfriend.'

'Your girlfriend,' Berta smiled broadly.

'As you see, you didn't need to do anything for us being together; except being unable to hide your emotions.'

No, the first time you caressed my hand after I found your button caused moan, but I suppressed it.'

'When you were caressing my hair searching for the button I almost moaned too. It was too hard to resist. I would like to do something similar being free of restrictions.'

'Please,' Bertha smiled widely.

'Come here, love.' Majka sat on the couch and Berta half laid with her head in the woman's lap.

Majka was caressing Berta's hair for some time.

'Soooo good. More, please.' The girl thought Majka was going to stop.

'More? If you insist . . .' The woman lowered her hands and put them on bare skin under neck, thanks to Berta's shirt. She unbuttoned slowly the garment partly, letting herself explore more.

The girl moaned with happiness. Then she said, 'I wouldn't dare to ask for this now. I meant "continue''.'

'Yes?' Majka started flirt again. 'Love, have you ever thought you'll end up with a wolf? A wild, hungry she-wolf?'

'I'd say werewolf for my desire to touch you is as strong as yours.'

'I'm completely flat. You'll probably not like it.'

'This is nothing for me. I love you as you are, and I don't need another Majka, unless being on the Earth will cause more changes in your body.'

'Thank you, love. It means a lot to me. But I have a question, "Do you still think it's not too soon?"'

'I don't care. Besides, we'll do much more in the future. Today is only. . .' Majka caressed breasts especially tenderly, and Berta moaned before she finished, ' . . .start.'

'Come here love, it's my turn to make you very happy.'

Ten minutes were more than enough for Majka to be very happy. Frankly, one minute was enough, but neither of them wanted Berta to stop.

The girl hadn't thought about it until now. But fears had just invaded her, and she couldn't help herself. 'Majka, are you going to go back?'

'I would travel to any planet in the Universe to be with you.'

'What do you mean?' Berta didn't understand the most romantic confession her girlfriend could make.

'What? I came back to the Earth to nobody in particular, but you're here, my dearest creature among all the creatures of the Universe. Maybe I must ask another question. Berta, if you ever want we can take Felix and visit Gurun, yes? Radiation is removed and changed to very safe power. You'll be safe and sound in the rocket.'

'Have possibly to see your home planet means a lot to me. Had you ever wanted to go with your old friends?'

'They would love to, but I wouldn't do this. The person must be special for me, and besides Felix was very dangerous for people back in day.'

'Until that time we're on the Earth, having each other by our side.'

'This is the best. Life is so unexpected. I couldn't imagine myself being in my own flat with you, and all the changes in my body especially.'

'I'm happy as long as you happy.'

'It's mutually, Berta. We love each other.'


End file.
